


Baby seasons change but people don't

by paranomastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet has a question for Coco. Coco has... well, it's an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby seasons change but people don't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest this fic is entirely here for me to have Coco make a dumb fashion joke. And because I listened to a Fall Out Boy song and got a weird idea. That's the band to credit for the title, by the by.

“Coco, we need to talk.”

“We need to talk?” Peering eyes over sunglasses frames, streetlights reflected in infinite lines. The fresh night around them hung still in the air, vibrations loosening in the absence of sun.

Resolute silence. Eyes fixed careful on Coco’s as though the glasses were not even there.

“We need to talk.”

Then Coco found herself dragged inside beyond a store door, through narrow gaps in racks and racks of clothing, back into the dressing rooms abandoned this close to closing time, and pressed with Velvet into one halfway down the line, door clicking locked behind them. The room was sparse, bright white lit brighter in white light from above and a floor-to-ceiling mirror looming to their right. 

“Okay,” said Coco, straightening up and folding away her glasses, “Let’s talk.”

Velvet took a breath to steady herself, swallowing hard, then spoke up. “I… need to ask you something. And no matter what the answer is, I need you to be honest, okay? I just need to know.”

“Sure.” Coco responded instantly, face neutral as she waited. They had been dating for almost a year now, Coco Adel was beyond the point of having things to be embarrassed about. Not that she had much embarrassing to bring up in the first place – Velvet was way more inclined towards that sort of thing.

“I just… I just really need to know that you… that… y’know…” Velvet bit her lip, looking down suddenly, shoulders lowering, “Never mind. It’s not important.”

Nine times out of ten the shyness would have done little more than inspire Coco to do something romantic, but here was the reason for that last ten percent. She leaned down and forward to make eye contact, tilting Velvet’s face up to meet hers halfway by the chin. “It’s important. Ask me.”

“I need… I need to know how long this is going to last.” Velvet averted her eyes but not the rest of her face, staying still to let her chin rest in Coco’s hand.

Coco blinked, “What?”

“Look… the last three months have been amazing, but. You don’t exactly… keep a lot of stuff for very long, y’know? Clothes and whatever. So… I don’t know, this is stupid.” She sighed, “It’s just, you know, no one ever really sticks around me for long unless they have to.”

Coco wanted to laugh in relief, almost, but held herself back. This was a serious concern and, luckily, she had a serious answer. “How long do you want it to last?”

“Huh?” Velvet’s eyebrows moved around in a few directions as though unsure where exactly they should go.

“I’m in this as long as you are, okay? You’re not an accessory or a piece of clothing or whatever. And even if you were?” She pressed her lips against Velvet’s forehead, “You’re a classic, okay? Classics don’t go out of style. Ever.”

Velvet let out a laugh so harsh it almost sounded like a cough, pressing her forehead against Coco’s, “That… was probably the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I have no idea why it worked.”

“Because,” Coco smiled, winding an arm around Velvet’s waist, “There’s no way Coco Adel would say that to anyone she wasn’t hilariously, madly in love with.” She shrugged, “But hey, that’s just a guess.”

Velvet giggled, stepping closer, tears in her eyes. “Interesting theory. Do you have any evidence?”

“I can think of a thing or two,” Coco pressed her lips against Velvet’s, keeping them there for a second before moving back again, “There’s one thing. Need another one?”

“Couldn’t hurt.” Velvet blushed, directing a slight smile up at her.

Coco swung Velvet around and down so that she was poised right above the faunus, arms keeping her steady. “Velvet Scarlatina, I love you more than I have ever loved _literally_ anything else. And unless you tell me to stop, that’s going to be the same in a year. And in two years. Or five, or ten, or however long we make it.”

“You better not be about to stop right now.” Velvet’s face had gone bright with blush. _Heh. Red velvet._ It was a really good thing Velvet stayed quiet about how Coco could get in private.

“Yes, ma’am.” Coco replied, and pushed down into a long kiss. A very long kiss. Well, they _had_ chosen the dressing room because it was private.


End file.
